Miri's Moment Super Lana 3
by DJ Dubois
Summary: As they plan a New Year's Eve bash at the Talon, Clark and Lana learn of Miri's home situation. How can they help?


Holiday Blitz (Super Lana 3)  
  
David J. Duncan  
  
December 2003  
  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. Miranda and Hansei Arighatto are my characters. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 1 [Two Days after Christmas]  
  
Miranda looked out of her bedroom window on the outskirts of town into the gray late December afternoon. While most kids celebrated the holidays in style, she sulked because her stepfather didn't approve of them. I wish he weren't such a grouch. I wonder what his problem is anyhow?  
  
At that moment, his voice echoed up the stairs. "Miranda! Why isn't the house clean? I told you to do it!"  
  
"I did," she sighed, coming down the stairs. I vacuumed the floor, dusted the furniture and scrubbed the floors." She showed him the calluses on her hands to prove it.  
  
The Japanese businessman glared at her. "You should work to earn your keep! Not like these weak Americans and their holidays!"  
  
She bowed her head. "No, Father." She hated calling him that since the adoption hadn't been exactly legal. Worse, she still remembered being kidnapped away from her real parents as a kid. I will find them someday.  
  
"You will obey me, Miranda!" he bellowed at her, slapping her across the face.   
  
She looked away lest he should see her rebellious expression. One day, I will make you pay for that.  
  
He walked away, returning a few minutes later with his suitcase packed. "I'll be gone for a week. Keep going. I expect progress when I return!" With that, he stomped out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
After he had driven away, Miranda muttered, "Good riddance." She cleaned herself up, trying to conceal the swelling. More make up. Great. Lana's really going to have a cow over this one. She knows about Daddy Dearest anyhow. Just come clean. "I think I'll do just that." She got into her Explorer and drove over to the Talon for a quick coffee before she went to talk with her boss.  
  
Chapter 2 [Kent Farm]  
  
Clark and Lana sat in the Fortress of Solitude, enjoying their privileged view of the winter landscape outside. Thanks to a sudden snowstorm the night before, the field lay under six inches of fresh powder, giving everything a clean and pure look.  
  
"It sure seems nice out there," she noted, snuggling closer to him.  
  
He tucked the comforter around them as they reclined on the couch. "Yeah, it sure is. You aren't going to want to race me again, are you?"  
  
She glanced at him expectantly. "You afraid I might beat you again?"  
  
You mean I might throw another race. He grinned, reveling in the plan to get her into a good mood. "Actually, I was enjoying the after-Christmas ambiance."  
  
"You should with all of the mistletoe I strung up in the rafters," she teased. "You weren't going to get out of this barn without a kiss from me."  
  
"As if I'm going to complain about that," he cracked, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I didn't think so. Race you to the Talon!" she announced, disappearing in a flash.  
  
She's too much. Smiling warmly, he sped out of the Loft and down the road. As she had a couple of seconds' head start on him, he couldn't see her until he stopped in the alley behind the café. There he found her waiting for him and looking at her watch.  
  
"It took you long enough," she teased.  
  
"I gave you a head start," he countered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Come on; I'll make you a mocha," she offered. As they walked in through the back door, the duo noticed that the lights were on.  
  
"Who's there?" she called.  
  
Miranda looked up from where she sat, drinking a coffee. "Huh? Oh. Hey, guys. I didn't hear you come in. You two should be ninjas."  
  
Lana looked at Miranda's face and saw the bruising on her right cheek. "He hit you again."  
  
"You don't need x-ray vision to see that, do you?" Miranda sighed. "He's a hard man but I only have two years left. Once I graduate from SHS, I'm moving out. Of course, I'll have to keep certain secrets private from the Chloes of the world, won't I?"  
  
"We know you will, Miranda," he assured her. "Why did he hit you?"  
  
"I left two dishes in the sink," she admitted.  
  
"I'd like to leave his face in the sink," Lana muttered. Seeing the other two looking at her, she explained, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just hate what he does to you, Miri."  
  
"I'm tough," Miranda told them. "Maybe not like you both but I am tough."  
  
"We could help you clean the place," he suggested.   
  
"That us, Rapid Rosita and her boyfriend, Slow Poke," Lana teased.  
  
"I can do my share of farm work, you know," he countered.  
  
"Can you, Clark? You could have fooled me," she retorted with a big smile on her face. She walked over to the cappuccino machine and measured out fresh grounds before starting it. "I was thinking. What are you doing for New Year's Eve, Miri?"  
  
"I was going to work. What else can I do? It's not like I can throw a party or anything," her employee wondered. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking of doing a movie fest. Maybe it could be a string of classics from like 5:00 to 1:00 or something. If Lex'll go along with it, we could have some fun."  
  
"And maybe run a promotion on coffee and goodies between each show? I like the way your mind works, Boss," Miranda giggled. "Okay. If you two can do your super speed clean that morning, then maybe we can go to Metro on the thirtieth for supplies?"  
  
The super teens agreed. After doing the house cleaning, they would have some fun and get their errands done in the process.  
  
Chapter 3 [December 29th --Luthor Mansion]  
  
Lana got out of her Explorer and walked up to the front door. She hated these meetings. It's a necessary part of running a café. She knocked on the door.  
  
James, the elderly butler, answered it. "Good afternoon, Miss Lang. Mr. Luthor's expecting you. Can I get your coat?"  
  
"Thank you," she accepted, giving her parka to him. After he had hung it up in the hall closet, she followed him upstairs to the library.  
  
He peered into the study and quickly closed the door. "He's on the phone. It'll just be a minute."  
  
"All right. Thanks, James, I really appreciate your help," she expressed.  
  
"Anytime, Miss Lang," he replied happily and hustled off toward his next task.  
  
A minute later, Lex stuck his head out of the library into the hallway. "Come in, Lana. Sorry to keep you waiting. My father wouldn't wait for some information. So how did we do this month?"  
  
"Okay, I think. That Christmas promotion gave us some surplus," she noted hesitantly.  
  
He skimmed the figures over and nodded. "It was your idea, Lana, and a good one at that. Hey, we made 120 percent profit last month. Fantastic!" He shut the books and handed them back to her. "And what's your next idea?"  
  
"Clark and I thought a New Year's Eve movie fest might be a good idea. Maybe some classic films. Miranda thought we could run coffee promotions between them," she suggested.  
  
He shrugged. "I like the idea." He smirked. "Let me see what I dig up. I can call a friend, get the rights to do that and find out who gets what from the revenues."  
  
"Lex, we only have two days. Can you do that?" she asked incredulously.  
  
His smirk grew wider. "Remember, there are good things to being a Luthor, you know. By the way, I take it that your two co-conspirators are going to help in this?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "Great. Let me talk to my people in Metropolis. Meantime, we will need some things picked up from our supplier on the day before. Can you handle that for me?"  
  
"Sure. Clark and I were going to be there anyhow," she replied. Granted, not with the Explorer but that's okay.   
  
"Great. I'll let you know what happens. Have fun in Metropolis," he concluded. "Good job with the books!"  
  
As she walked out, she smiled with relief. That wasn't bad and he actually likes the idea. This could work. If only Miri's Dad stays away long enough.  
  
Chapter 4 [That night—Metropolis]  
  
Along the waterfront, the Rivett's Warehouse stood watch as it had for half a century. The area around it lay dark and quiet. The structure's upper floors were as well.   
  
However, the basement bustled with activity. Men clad in white marital arts outfits practiced fighting moves, maneuvering in a perfectly choreographed dance of death. Each one had a black belt with multiple degrees of mastery. Each could dispose of an opponent with relative ease.  
  
In the room's center, the group's leader scrutinized his followers' moves with a practiced eye. A green zombie-faced mask concealed the black robed figure's features. "Very good. We are ready for our next task."  
  
With those words, the group stopped its exercises and turned to face him.   
  
The leader pointed a remote control at the projector in the back of the room. After it had started, a picture of a rare kitana appeared. "This is the Hirochi Kitana. It's over 2000 years old and was used by only the best of Japan's samurai warriors. In two days, it will be at the Metropolis Fine Arts Museum." The next picture showed a schematic of the museum. "The red dots are security sensors. The blade is in a vault with three-foot thick walls of reinforced steel. I will provide two of you with the combination. Do not fail me."  
  
The group bowed to show agreement and respect toward the leader's plan.  
  
"Excellent. When this is over, I shall reward you all handsomely. The Black Hand shall prevail!" the leader cheered. "You may go."  
  
The followers dispersed, disappearing from sight and into the night.  
  
The leader, however, looked into the dark night, thinking of the blade. Soon, the kitana of my ancestor shall be mine! Turning toward the wall, he stepped toward it. Focusing momentarily, he phased through it, disappearing from view.  
  
Chapter 5 [December 30th]  
  
[8:00—Kent Farm]  
  
Clark ran downstairs already dressed in his usual brown plaid shirt and jeans. He wanted to get his chores done for the day so that the rest of the time would be freed up for his other duties. Speeding through the barn, he did his chores, accomplishing in five minutes what would take a normal person four hours to do. Then he carried the milk pail by the handle up to the house where his mother waited for it.  
  
"Hi, Mom," he greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Clark," she replied pleasantly. "I saw you rush out the door. Ready for your trip to Metropolis?"  
  
"Lana, Miranda and I are planning a full day actually. We probably won't be back until really late tonight," the teenager advised.  
  
"Just keep it before eleven, Romeo," his father advised. "I don't want any calls from Gabe Sullivan as to where Lana is."  
  
"No, sir, I wouldn't want that either," Clark agreed. "After we clean up Miranda's house, we'll head out."  
  
"Just be careful over there. Make sure the drapes are closed and that you and Lana x-ray the place for cameras and such things," Jonathan reminded him with a knowing look. "Hansei Arighatto is really paranoid and I wouldn't put it past him to have cameras running in his house."  
  
"Maybe we can use them to get evidence of child abuse against him," Clark sighed.  
  
Martha gaped at him. "He hit her again?"  
  
"Clark, you know that you can't get involved," the farmer declared. "Just be a good friend to her is all. I don't want any trouble."  
  
"No trouble," Clark agreed reluctantly. "Well, I promised to meet them in ten minutes. Have a great day!" He kissed his mother on the cheek and rubbed his father's shoulder before taking off into the morning backdrop, leaving them to work around the farm in usual fashion.  
  
****  
  
[8:30—Arighatto Residence]  
  
Lana parked her blazer in front of the house and walked up to the door. Clad in an old t-shirt and blue jeans, she was ready for whatever challenges awaited her inside. Anything to help Miri deal with her stepfather. She clenched her fist, wanting to crush something. How does Clark get through these feelings? She knocked on the door.  
  
Miranda opened it and smiled warmly. "Hi, Lana, come on in! Clark's on his way."  
  
The former cheerleader grinned. Beat him to the spot again. "Ready to clean this place spotless?"  
  
"You bet," her friend agreed, looking out the door. "He's here." She opened the door again and teased, "Hey, Slowpoke, guess who beat you here?"  
  
"She had her blazer," he retorted, allowing them a smile before kissing Lana's cheek. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning, Clark," his girlfriend replied, smirking at him. "That's three races to none."  
  
"I'll catch up at some point," he countered, scanning the room. "Miri, does your father have any alarm systems in the house?"  
  
"Yeah but I turned them off. You don't think he has a hidden camera around here?"  
  
"Knowing him, yeah," Lana agreed. "In-depth search?"  
  
He nodded. "Take the upstairs and sweep it inside and out if you get my drift."  
  
Lana agreed, walking up the stairs and proceeding down the hall. As she went, her x-ray vision penetrated the walls, picking up on more wiring than should have been there.   
  
Then she heard Jor-El's voice. Look in the sleeping area, Lana Lang.  
  
Sleeping area? The bedroom? Why would there be cameras in there?  
  
After entering the area, her x-ray vision discovered two cameras—one in the doorframe and the other concealed above her mirror. The monster! I wonder if Miri knows he's watching her in here?  
  
In the bathroom, she found another one. He's twisted!   
  
"Anything?" Clark called.  
  
"I think so," she replied. "I'll be down in a sec!" Coming down the stairs, she met the other two on the porch. "Miri, your bedroom and the bathroom have cameras in them."  
  
"So do the kitchen and the dining room. They're still running," he pointed out.  
  
"He has...?" Miranda gasped, putting her hands to her mouth in shock and dismay. "I can't believe that! You mean he's been watching me in my bedroom?"  
  
"Sorry, Miri, it's true," Lana apologized. "What do we do, Clark?"  
  
"We disable all of them before we start," he replied. "I remember watching Lex do it at the mansion while his father was spying on him. He came up behind the camera and disconnected the red wire running between it and the wall. After a while, he reconnected them."  
  
"Clark, he's got a timer on them though," Miranda pointed out. "We'll have to do it quickly."  
  
"Then we go room by room," he noted. "Pull the plug on each one, do the job and restart it again."  
  
Lana eyed him suspiciously. "You haven't broken any laws and didn't tell me, have you?"  
  
"Not unless you count my time with the red kryptonite," he stated. "Come on."  
  
The two girls followed him into the house and set to work. As they went through the house, the trio followed his plan. After disconnecting the cameras, Clark and Lana swept through each area, dusting, sweeping, vacuuming and mopping as needed. Within seconds, the equipment was running again and they moved on to the next section.  
  
****  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they sat on the couch, relieved that the drudge work was finished.   
  
"Thanks, guys," Miranda expressed. "I never would have cleaned this place so fast."  
  
"It's our pleasure," Lana told her. "Come on; Clark, are your parents at home?"  
  
"They're there. Meet me there?" he inquired.  
  
"We'll be over in a few minutes," Lana promised, climbing into the driver's side of her blazer. "Let's get out of here, Miri."  
  
Her friend did so and they drove off.  
  
After they had done so, he stared at the house again. "I can't believe he'd do that. Of all the sick stuff…." After making sure he was safely away from any prying eyes, he sped off across the fields, heading for the farm.  
  
Chapter 6 [Kent Farm]  
  
Minutes later, Clark stopped right in front of the barn. Still feeling antsy from being in the Arighatto house, he instinctively glanced around.  
  
"Clark, what's wrong, Son?" Jonathan wondered, stopping the tractor and coming over to him. "Shouldn't you be on your way to Metropolis?"  
  
"Lana and Miranda will be here in a minute. Dad, we have a problem," Clark told him.  
  
"He didn't see you, did he?" the farmer asked him, his paranoia instinctively kicking in.  
  
"No. We were careful. Dad, it's Miranda actually," he explained. "She and Lana are on their way over. Is Mom around?"  
  
"Yes she is," Jonathan replied. "Is Miranda okay?"  
  
"Other than getting hit again last night by her father, she's fine," Clark assured him. Seeing Lana park her vehicle and his two friends get out, he called, "Any problems?"  
  
"No. How about with you?" Lana asked.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary after leaving there," he responded.  
  
"Great. Now I'm causing problems for you two," Miranda sighed.  
  
"It's no problem," Lana told her pointedly as they walked into the house.  
  
Martha stared at them in surprise. "I thought you all would be on your way to Metropolis. What's going on?"  
  
"Remember when Dad reminded me to sweep for cameras this morning?" Clark asked her.   
  
His mother looked at the kids again. "I do. What did you find?"  
  
"While I was searching, I heard Jor-El's voice again," Lana explained, pointing to her head. "He told me to look in her bedroom. I found two cameras there and one in the bathroom."  
  
Martha gaped. "You're sure?"  
  
"While we were cleaning, I saw them too, Mom," he confirmed.  
  
"Jonathan, do you suppose he's watching her?" Martha wondered, setting out glasses of juice for the three teenagers.  
  
Her husband frowned. "There's no telling. I am calling Sheriff Adams though. Sorry, Kids, your trip's going to be delayed for a bit." Picking up the phone, he spoke with the sheriff and then hung up. "She's going to meet us there."  
  
"Sorry, guys, I know you were both looking forward to today," Miranda apologized again.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lana assured her as they walked toward her Explorer. Once inside, they pulled away followed by Clark and his parents in their truck.   
  
*****  
  
[Arighatto Residence]  
  
Sheriff Adams glanced at the early morning sky while waiting with her deputy for the Kents and their friends to arrive. This had better be good. At least, they called before Clark did something on his own. The boy's getting the point finally.  
  
After the mini convoy pulled in and the others got out, she called to them, "Where are those cameras?"  
  
"This way, Sheriff," Miranda explained, leading the others into the house and up the stairs. Opening her bedroom door, she apologized, "Sorry. It's a little cluttered."  
  
The sheriff shrugged. "No worse than other teenagers' rooms, I'm sure, Miss Arighatto." Walking into the room, she squinted, taking in everything. "Where?"  
  
"The mirror and right above us," Lana noted, pointing above her head.  
  
Sheriff Adams nodded and saw the webcam recording everything there. A glance above the door revealed the second camera's lens sparkling in the sunlight. "Any others?"  
  
"The bathroom," Clark indicated.  
  
Going in there, she and her deputy found the offending device.   
  
"Where's your stepfather now, Miss Arighatto?" she asked.  
  
"He's out of town on business. I have no idea where that is," Miranda replied frankly. "What do we do now?"  
  
"These cameras are running," the Sheriff noted. "I've seen enough to get a warrant. Miss Arighatto, until we get this cleared up, is there another place you can stay?"  
  
"She can stay with us," Martha indicated.  
  
"Works for me," the Sheriff agreed. "I'll get the paperwork from Judge Ross and start in on this shortly."  
  
****  
  
[Three hours later]  
  
After getting the necessary search warrant, the two law enforcement officials scoured the house from attic to basement, searching for any other video equipment. As they did so, they discovered that laser light beams would activate the cameras in question.   
  
Finally, Deputy Rogers discovered the VCRs where the cameras' images were recorded in the basement. "Sheriff Adams!" he called up the stairs. "I found it!"  
  
She hurried over and frowned, seeing this apparatus. "Can we play these?"  
  
"Yes, Ma 'am. Here's the one from the bathroom," he agreed, rewinding it. They watched, seeing Miranda in all of the images. "All of the images are of Miss Arighatto."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Shut it off. Deputy, I want an APB out on Hansei Arighatto. Bring him in." After he left, she shut off the VCR, bagged the tape and walked back up the stairs. "What were you two doing in here anyhow?"  
  
"I asked them over, Sheriff. We were cleaning the house before my stepfather came back. Why?" Miranda explained.  
  
"This tape has images of you on it, Miss Arighatto, and nothing else. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I would really appreciate it if you could keep her at your place for her own protection."  
  
Clark took a deep breath. She doesn't have to worry with me and Lana on the job.  
  
"I can't…believe he would…." Miranda gasped. She bowed her head. "Now I'll be a laughing stock."  
  
"You're no such thing," Lana pointed out. Looking at the sheriff, she asked, "Can we go? We need to make a run to Metropolis for the Talon. We'll be back tonight."  
  
Sheriff Adams nodded. "I really shouldn't let you all go but it might be good for her. All right but you come right back when you're finished. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Ma 'am," Clark agreed for them all.  
  
"Th…thank you, Sheriff Adams," Miranda sputtered, feeling ashamed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Remember though, I want to talk with you about this situation," the sheriff concluded before walking back to her squad car.  
  
When she and the deputy had driven away, Jonathan instructed, "Clark, when you come back, bring her back to the farm."  
  
"We'll have the guest room all set. Don't worry, Miranda," Martha agreed.  
  
"I don't want to be any trouble," Miranda objected. "I can stay at the Talon. I'm sure Mr. Luthor would agree to that."  
  
Hearing that name made Jonathan bristle. "You need to have people around you right now. If you don't mind helping out with the chores, you'll be fine."  
  
"That would be great, Mr. Kent. Thank you," Miranda accepted.  
  
"Now that we've settled that, you all need to get going," Martha urged. Handing them some money, she added, "Get yourselves some dinner on the way back."  
  
"Mom," Clark muttered.  
  
"Mother's prerogative, Clark," Martha pointed out. "It'll be all right, Kids. You'll see."  
  
"She's right, Miri," Lana agreed. "Let's get our supplies and then have some fun."  
  
Remembering how much their friend liked archaeology, Clark suggested, "Maybe we might hit the museum?"  
  
"That's a great idea," his girlfriend agreed. "Come on. We'll meet at the Talon and change there before heading out."  
  
With that, Clark and Miranda got into her Explorer and took off for town.  
  
Lana followed a minute later in her vehicle.  
  
"I can't believe it, Jonathan," Martha declared in disbelief.  
  
"It's unbelievable. At least we found out and did something about it," he told her. "Let's get back to the farm."  
  
Chapter 7 [That night—McDermott's Distributors, Metropolis]  
  
Lana watched as the loading dock's workers put the supplies for the next night's movie fest into the back of the Explorer. Although the load seemed more than Lex had indicated, it fit all right.  
  
"That's it, Miss Lang. Everything's in there," the head worker, a heavy set balding man, declared while signing off on the invoice. "I just need your autograph."  
  
She giggled while scribbling her signature on the line. "Sure. Thank you. This will make quite a splash back in Smallville."  
  
"Glad to hear it. You kids have a happy new year, all right?" he concluded, walking back into the building.  
  
She walked down the concrete stairs to find Clark and Miranda waiting. "How are you both?"  
  
"I'm getting better," Miranda replied. "Clark's trying to cheer me up with his jokes."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet."  
  
"Very funny," he groused even though he knew she was kidding. "What are we doing for dinner?"  
  
"I didn't want to say anything in front of your folks, Clark, but Lex arranged for dinner over at the Ditzy Fish downtown," Lana explained.   
  
"Let's go," Miranda agreed, feeling the urge for some Cajun shrimp.  
  
"I'm in," he agreed, trusting in Lex's taste.  
  
"Great," Miranda decided. "Ditzy Fish, it is." Minutes later, she drove them toward the restaurant and a well-deserved meal.  
  
*****  
  
[Metropolis Fine Arts Museum, Three Hours later]  
  
The Black Hand operatives snuck into the museum through the rear access tunnel. The stolen blueprints revealed that this passage would get them by most of the alarms. According to the museum's exhibit schedule, all tours ceased by 8:00. Once the gallery cleared, the way to the vault would be clear.  
  
When they reached the gallery, the leader smiled under his emerald mask. It's going according to plan. Soon the kitana will be mine. "Proceed carefully."  
  
His followers glided gracefully into the room.   
  
One rolled a smoke bomb along the floor. When it went off, the security light grid appeared.  
  
Moving around the edge of the room, the group found the system's wires and cut them, disabling the system but setting off the alarm.  
  
"We have two minutes before the guards get here! Keep watch!" the leader ordered, phasing into the safe. Once there, he found the weapon and came back out again. "Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
Meantime, the three teenagers walked through the exhibits and tried to understand their significance.   
  
For her part, Miranda explained every piece in the Japanese collection to them, reveling in her passion for antiquities.  
  
Her companions took in the explanations. While they knew that she knew a lot about these things, the depth of that knowledge astounded them.  
  
"You must read up on these things morning, noon and night, Miri," Lana guessed.  
  
"Not really. I studied them whenever my stepfather and I went to Japan. That's where I went every summer. He wanted me to study with the best martial arts masters."  
  
"That's why you're great with that stuff," Clark supposed.  
  
"You haven't seen the half of what I can do, Clark," Miranda told him in a cold voice.   
  
"You wouldn't seriously hurt someone though," Lana disagreed.  
  
"Pity anyone who brings a glowing you-know-what near you both," Miranda asserted firmly.  
  
At that moment, the alarms wailed, telling of the break in down in the basement.  
  
"What now?" Miranda protested. "Can't anything go right today?"  
  
"What do we do?" Lana asked.  
  
"Let's go," he told them, rushing to the coat room. When they had their coats on and were outside, he continued, "I saw the security panel. The trouble's in the basement."  
  
"What's down there?" his girlfriend inquired.  
  
"That's where the vault is!" Miranda realized. "Guys, there's an old weapon down there. It's due to go on display tomorrow!"  
  
"Let's stop them. Miranda, stay put," he directed while he and Lana slipped on ski masks.  
  
"But…." Their friend protested.  
  
"You heard him, Miri," her boss reiterated as she and Clark slipped back into the museum.  
  
Miranda shook her head. If I'm right, that's the Hirochi kitana. If so, the blade can hurt them and there's a 'space gem' in the hilt. If so, it means trouble. Opening the back door of her vehicle, she moved a couple of boxes so that she could open the floor compartment. There she found her robes, weapons and a wrap to conceal her head and face. Stepfather would hit me if he finds out. Tough. Ducking out of sight, she changed into her fighting gear.   
  
She inspected the weapons. Given that her past three summers had been spent practicing with the chobos, throwing stars and her own kitana, she felt confident that she could help out. I'm coming, guys. Closing the trunk again, she followed her friends' path.  
  
Chapter 8 [Vault area]  
  
The Black Hand operatives kept watch over the area. The museum's rent-a-cops provided less than an opportune challenge for their skills and went down quickly.  
  
The leader phased back out of the vault with the kitana in his grasp. By now, the stone was glowing in its hilt.  
  
"Master, why is the blade glowing?" one follower asked.  
  
"Legend says that in the hands of its proper owner, it will do so," their sensei declared. Seeing the two masked teenagers rush into the area, he commanded, "Stand aside. I will deal with them."  
  
"What's he doing?" Lana asked.  
  
"He's going to use the sword or try to use it. It can't hurt us. Go left. I'll go right," Clark pointed out. "Be careful anyway."  
  
"You too," she replied, keeping an eye on their opponent.  
  
As they approached him, Jor-El's voice warned, Be careful. He's more than he seems.  
  
Then the stone in the weapon's hilt glowed green.  
  
Both teenagers winced as they realized it was green kryptonite, feeling the nausea from its radiation.  
  
"What is this?" the leader laughed. "You don't like my stone?"  
  
Caught between him and his followers, they couldn't avoid the next attack.  
  
The leader swung the blade over and over, gashing at them.  
  
"How?" Lana asked, not believing this turn of events as she felt her arm bleeding.  
  
"I…don't know," Clark gasped, feeling sick from the kryptonite's effects and grasping his thigh to cover the cut there.  
  
The leader shook his head. "You'll both die for your curiosity." Turning to his followers, he ordered, "Make sure there aren't any more!"  
  
Two ninjas sprinted off to do so.   
  
However, all concerned heard the sounds of a scuffle. Then the lights went out, leaving the moonlight streaming through the window to illuminate the area.  
  
In the darkness, Miranda moved silently and struck efficiently, taking out a man with each blow from her chobos. Several kicks and chops later, all of the followers lay unconscious.  
  
"Impressive," the leader complimented, laying eyes on her. "You went through my best followers. Join me."  
  
"Not a chance," Miranda declined the offer. From the skill level of the ninja, she knew them and they would know her. As such, she relied on her mask to muffle her voice. "You will leave them alone."  
  
"I bested them. Their fate is mine to decide. If you want them, you'll have to fight me," the leader challenged, holding the kitana in front of him.  
  
She nodded and drew her own blade. Then she tapped it on his, accepting the challenge. Before going any further, she told her companions, "Get out of here."  
  
Clark nodded, pulling Lana away with great effort.  
  
"We can't…." she argued.  
  
"We don't have a choice," he coughed.  
  
****  
  
Miranda moved into position, raising her kitana into the ritual starting position. Here goes. Sensei, may I honor you tonight.  
  
Her opponent struck out first but his blade found nothing but air.  
  
Her blade struck his. Another swipe shattered the green gem in the hilt, allowing Clark and Lana to regain their strength.   
  
"You ruined it," he hissed.  
  
Using his disgust as an opening, she slashed away again, opening a wound on his arm. Then she nodded to him.  
  
He tensed to answer her strikes but approaching sirens interrupted him. "Blast! This isn't finished! We will meet again! All of you!" Before she could do anything, he phased through the floor, vanishing from sight.   
  
"Damn it!" she spat, disgusted that he had taken the kitana and escaped from her. "There will be another time, all right. Count on it." She saw her friends just getting to their feet. "Come on, guys!"   
  
"We're good, I think," he assured her, helping Lana out of the vault area and back the way they came.   
  
"Miri?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Miranda answered, unwrapping the cloth and revealing her face to them. "Get in the back, guys." She threw her weapons on the passenger side and gunned the engine. Seeing the others in the back, she hit the road, putting as much distance as she could between them and the scene as she could.   
  
"Thanks, Miranda," he expressed, feeling better by now. "You're something else."  
  
"I try," she told them. "Why did you both fall apart like that?"  
  
"That stone you broke on the kitana, Miri, was kryptonite," Lana informed her, pressing the t-shirt against her arm injury.   
  
"You mean a green meteor rock? It affects you both like that? Geez," the driver realized. "You should be more careful, both of you. Lucky for you, I don't take instructions very well."  
  
"Imagine that," her boss cracked, managing a smile for her friend.  
  
Miranda remained silent, counting their lucky stars on escaping a potential disaster. Lucky for all of us. What a day.  
  
Chapter 9 [New Year's Eve]  
  
[Torch office]  
  
Chloe typed up the copy for the next edition of The Torch. She had received word of the museum incident from her contact at the Daily Planet. After reading the police report, more questions than answers remained.   
  
Seeing Clark and Lana walk into the office, she greeted, "Hey, guys, how was the trip?"  
  
The latter replied, "Oh, it was just a simple supply run for the Talon, Chloe."  
  
"We ate some good fish," he added. "Well, we have to get the Talon ready for tonight. See you later."  
  
"It must have been a heck of a dinner for you to be out so late. What did you do to your leg, Clark?"  
  
"I nicked it helping Dad before we left," he replied, making up an excuse on the spot.  
  
"Yeah sure," the reporter replied, albeit with a bit of sarcasm. After the others left, she looked at the spot where they had been. What is it about you two? Somehow, I know something's going on with them.  
  
****  
  
[Talon—Two hours later]  
  
Miranda wiped the counter down, making it sparkle in the late afternoon sunshine. While at the Kents that night, she realized how lucky they all had been the previous day. It could have been much worse. She watched as Clark and Pete Ross strung crepe paper streamers on the second floor ledge.   
  
"How's the coffee looking?" Lana asked, as she straightened center pieces on the tables.  
  
"All right, Boss," Miranda replied. "With what we brought back last night, it's looking good."  
  
"Speaking of last night, you three were really lucky. Good thing the cops didn't catch you there," Pete added.  
  
"Thank Miranda," Clark pointed out. "If she doesn't pull us out, we're hurt or worse. The leader had kryptonite in his weapon."  
  
"Crap," the jock commented, wincing at the thought of that stuff. "I guess we all have our close calls." Hearing a rap at the door, he saw Lex, Chloe and a line of people waiting to get in. "The crowd's here."  
  
"Geez, they're early!" Miranda realized, setting down the cloth and tying on her apron. "Ready, guys?"  
  
"Let them in. We'll handle it," Lana directed, giving her friend a warm smile. Despite everything, it seemed that their plan would be a wild success indeed.  
  
Conclusion [A week later]  
  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Miranda woke up early and hustled down the stairs. She wanted to get her chores done before breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, she found Jonathan and Martha waiting for her. "Good morning."  
  
"Hi, Miranda," Martha greeted.  
  
"Hey there. I take it you're ready for another round of chores?" Jonathan teased.  
  
"I just want to pull my weight is all," the guest replied.  
  
"Believe me; you do that every day at the Talon, at school and here. You don't make excuses and just get the work done. Besides, with you holding onto Clark's secret, that's important too," the farmer told her.  
  
"And we're so grateful that you got Clark and Lana out of the museum in one piece. Miranda, you've more than proved yourself to us over the years," Martha told her.  
  
"I appreciate that. Clark doesn't know how lucky he is, having you both as parents," Miranda declared.  
  
"Oh I know, believe me," the Kryptonian assured her, tromping down the stairs. "We're lucky having you as a friend. I still can't believe that you took out all of those guys by yourself though."  
  
"I controlled the elements, the advantage and had a lot of luck on my side, Clark. I did say that I would kill to defend you two. Fortunately, I didn't have to do that but I love you both like my own family. You need to work with Lana a bit and don't be so rash yourself, Clark," Miranda explained.  
  
"That masked guy really is going to have it in for us," Clark said, recalling the last words uttered in the vault. "He can pass through things too."  
  
"That and the fact that he knows about your weakness," his father mentioned. "Listen to her, Clark. You're tough but not invulnerable. Remember that."  
  
"I will, Dad," he agreed. Flashing his friend a smile, he asked, "When do you find out about the emancipation?"  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Sheriff Adams said that with the tapes and the bruising on my face, it should go through really quickly. Mr. Luthor's going to help too."  
  
"Let's hope for no problems," Martha expressed.  
  
Miranda nodded. Still she knew her stepfather wouldn't take it lying down. I agree. What will he do now?  
  
*****  
  
[That afternoon—Loft]  
  
Clark sat on the couch and looked across the field and what little snow remained on the ground. His leg had started to feel better. I can't believe that sword cut us. What was it anyhow? Miranda's right. We can't be so careless.  
  
"Hey, Clark," Lana greeted warmly, coming up the stairs. "Leg feeling better?"  
  
"A lot better. How's the arm?" he asked.  
  
"It's almost healed. That was so weird the other night, you know?" she noted.  
  
"We both need to be more careful," he told her earnestly. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."  
  
"Same here," she concurred, hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness that Miri was there to back us up."  
  
"What would we do without our friends, huh?" he asked, gazing into her eyes and kissing her.  
  
At that moment, Miranda called up to them. "Guys!"  
  
They looked over the rail to see Martha, Jonathan and Lex standing with her.   
  
"What's going on?" Clark wondered.  
  
The enthusiastic teenager held up a thick opened envelope and did her best imitation of an 'I Love Toyota' leap. "Judge Ross granted my request for emancipation! I don't have to deal with my stepfather anymore!"  
  
"That's great!" he agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Absolutely!" Lana concurred, rushing down the stairs and embracing her friend. "But what will you do now?"  
  
"Well actually, Mr. and Mrs. Kent have offered me a place here," Miranda replied.  
  
"I did offer her a room at the mansion but she really wants to be here," Lex explained. "I don't blame her."  
  
"It's up to you, Clark," Jonathan indicated.  
  
"Of course! That'll be great," he agreed.  
  
"Is it okay with you, Lana?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Of course. Besides, you can keep an eye on him when I'm not here," her boss agreed. "I'm glad you aren't leaving Smallville."  
  
"Like that would ever happen," Miranda assured her. "Thank you both for being such great friends." She embraced them tightly.  
  
"That's great, isn't it?" Lex asked.  
  
"It sure is," Martha agreed.  
  
"Thanks again for helping us to get the paperwork through faster, Lex. You just made Miranda's life easier," Jonathan expressed. "Good job, son." He extended his hand to the billionaire.  
  
Lex had to collect himself. He's thanking me AND giving me credit for something? Take it, Lex. "Thank you, Mr. Kent. Anything I can do to help. Besides, she's instrumental to the Talon's success and those three are almost inseparable."  
  
"I appreciate those words, Lex. Keep up the good work," the farmer concluded, walking off toward the field.  
  
"Mr. Luthor, come up here too!" Miranda requested.  
  
"It's your moment too, Lex," Clark declared.  
  
"Since you put it like that, Clark," the businessman supposed, allowing the Smirk to spread across his face, "all right." He joined in the group embrace. "Thanks for a great couple of days, everyone. Between the holiday fest and this moment, it's been a week to remember."  
  
Clark and Lana considered their friend's words. They agreed but for reasons different than his. At least, they knew that they had a trustworthy friend who would watch their back no matter what. That was worth everything else in the world. Everything indeed.  
  
THE END (for now) 


End file.
